Motivos y Razones
by maritza chan
Summary: Qué movia a Snape a hacer lo que hizo. Antes de The Deathly Hallows. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Recuerdos

**Los personajes que conocen no me pertenecen**

Mi segundo One Shot. Escrito antes del séptimo libro

* * *

Estaba sentado en un salón oscuro. En su mano derecha había una copa a medias de vino oscuro. Se la llevó a la boca. Había terminado una celebración con torturas a muggles incluida en su homenaje, aunque algunos lo odiaban más ahora que nunca, por haber matado a Albus Dumbledore.

Era cierto que no le correspondía hacerlo en un principio. Le tocaba a Draco Malfoy, pero él le había hecho un pacto inquebrantable a Narcisa diciéndole que si Draco fallaba él completaría la misión. Pero no solo le había jurado a Narcisa, no. El también le había prometido a Albus que cumpliría al pie de la letra lo que le pidiera. Y cumplió en cada caso. Por eso ahora estaba en muy alta estima frente al señor oscuro.

Pero en la soledad, él solo veía aquel momento, cuando salió supo que estaba sucediendo y lo que tenía que hacer pero miro a Dumbledore buscando una respuesta al escuchar su nombre… "prometiste cumplir…" fue lo que le comunicó – Por favor Severus. No se lo mandaba. Se lo pedía como un último favor. No le quedo más que cumplir. Y aun así el miserable de Potter el llamaba c_obarde._

Tomó otro sorbo de vino. Aquella no era la primera vez que tenía que matar a una persona quien había puesto su confianza en él. Pero la otra vez fue peor. Ella lo era todo. Pero también entonces cumplía una orden.

La había conocido por pura coincidencia mientras compraba algunos ingredientes para una poción útil. Ella tropezó con él, de otra manera ni se hubiera fijado que existía. Se miraron a los ojos... él sintió una extraña sensación pero a pesar de eso siguió su camino. No fue aquella la última vez que la encontró. Tropezó con ella varias veces y siempre ella le sonreía. Una de las tantas veces ella se presento como Marie y al él no le quedo mas remedio que presentarse también.

No supo cuando comenzaron a salir ni como la situación llego a complicarse al punto de ambos estar enamorados. Tal vez desde el día que la encontró por primera vez. Siempre había pensado que sus ojos eran hermosos.

Pero lo del romance fue como casi todo lo que hacia: algo metódico y planeado. Siempre se reunían en un lugar apartado y solitario. Por lo que él sabia, ella no le había contado a nadie sobre lo de ellos.

A ella le hubiese encantado casarse con él, en especial después de quedar embarazada, pero él solo podía decirle que no podían porque era muy peligroso. Supuso que ella habría deducido el por qué, pues siempre se mostraba muy flexible. Ambos decidieron que era mejor que ella se alejara mientras estuviera embarazada.

Hubiese sido mejor si nunca hubiese vuelto. Apenas había pasado un mes desde que nació su hija Emely en un hospital muggle de un pequeño pueblo del sur de Inglaterra cuando ella volvió a Londres junto a sus padres. Severus estaba al tanto de que Lord Voldemort sabía de ella, pero no de la niña.

Aquel día la llamo desde un teléfono público de una calle concurrida. Le pidió que fueran al lugar de siempre, sola. Apenas unos minutos antes de él marcharse de la ciudad fue llamado para que se presentara ante su Señor.

- Te he mandado a llamar porque eres la persona indicada para una importante misión Severus

- Me siento muy honrado mi señor

- Pero antes... quiero poner a prueba tu lealtad (ya se lo venia ver...) quiero que mates esta noche a la joven Marie Bluecastle - la vista de el Señor Oscuro estaba posada en su cara pero ninguna expresión asomo su rostro

- Como ordene

El dolor le mataba el alma, si le quedaba. Había matado a muchos y no se arrepentía, pero a ella... justamente a ella...

La esperaba en el salón donde solían reunirse furtivamente. Sabía que estaba siendo vigilado. Ella entró y supo lo que pasaba sin necesidad de mirar a Severus a la cara.

- Sabes que siempre te amaré - fue lo último que salio de sus labios antes de que el Avada Kedavra le alcanzara. Su cuerpo inerte yacía torturando la memoria de Severus incluso aún en las noches frías. Lo quemó, - para no dejar huellas del incidente-, fue la razón que dio.

Ganó su misión. Espiar a Dumbledore. Oír una profecía. Pero junto a eso se unió al bando del viejo. Dumbledore fue la única alma en oír lo que en verdad pasó y por eso le dio una oportunidad, la oportunidad de vengarse.

Había renunciado a ella y también a su hija, ya que en el testamente decía que si ella moría la niña no podía permanecer en el país, y su apellido debía ser cambiado. Severus lamentaba no haberla visto crecer, ni saber que era de ella, aunque durante muchos años la estuvo espiando y enviándole cartas anónimamente. Había cesado la correspondencia desde que Voldemort retornó. Esperaba poder vivir un poco mas para poder ver su caída... después de eso, sería feliz...

Alguien toco la puerta y los pensamientos fueron rápidamente enviados a donde salieron: el último rincón oscuro de la complicada maraña de recuerdos para seguir en el olvido...

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece?


	2. lo que me queda en esta vida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, o bueno no todos :P  
**

Sigo con este fic a peticion de amigas y porque cuando lo inventé, tambien inventé de más. Pero el chap que viene es el último.

* * *

Ella lo había perdido todo cuando su madre murió. En el testamento quedaba claro que si su madre moría ella quedaría a cargo de su tía hasta que su padre decidiera buscarla. También decía que su apellido quedaría oculto y que mientras Voldemort estuviera vivo no podía estar en Inglaterra. Así paso a ser Emely S. Bluecastle.

Desde entonces vivió en los Estados Unidos con su tía y sus abuelos viviendo como muggle. A la edad de los cinco años su tía tenía que hacer un viaje a Inglaterra con relación a unas propiedades, pero ella tenia a la niña y nadie que la cuidara (los abuelos estaban fuera del país) así que se la llevó consigo, después de todo ya Voldemort estaba muerto ¿No?

Justo aquel día Severus estaba caminando por Londres. Un día como aquel había conocido a Marie. Estaba en una plaza del valle de Godrig viendo una fuente sin ningún motivo. Una pequeña niña de unos 5 años estaba cerca llorando. Él se le acercó y vio en sus manos un muñeco roto, pero fue su cara, la misma de Marie, la que lo sorprendió.

Estaba seguro, apostaría su vida, de que ella era su hija, su Emely. Pero ¿Qué demonios hacia ella en Inglaterra? Su mente cambio rápido de tema y él le reparo el muñeco mágicamente. Ella se le quedo viendo con cara de sorprendida. Él advirtió que posiblemente ella no sabía lo que era la magia, o muy pocas veces la había visto. Aquel simple hecho le llevó a hechizar el muñeco para que cambiara de color, cosa que la dejo casi petrificada de asombro y a él con una extraña sensación de bienestar.

Lamentablemente la situación duro muy poco. La tía de la niña le llamó y cuando Emely volvió la cara para decirle gracias al extraño ya había desaparecido (en realidad estaba oculto donde podría ver y no ser visto).

Desde ese día él decidió, si no podía encargarse de ella, por lo menos saber que era de su vida. Emely, en cambio, guardó aquel muñeco como un extraño tesoro, el cual en un futuro le serviría para aclarar algunas dudas.

Emely creció como muggle y como tal debía ir al colegio. Lamentablemente su tía casi siempre estaba ocupada para asistir a los eventos en que ella participaba y era aquellas ocasiones que Severus aprovechaba para estar algo así como cerca de su hija. También solía enviarle regalos, que ella pensaba eran de otra persona, el día de su cumpleaños y también cuando sacaba buenas notas. Las flores nunca faltaban cuando terminaba una presentación escolar y su tía no iba.

Cuando ya a los 11 se enteró que era una bruja se sentía extraña. Creía que era una broma de sus abuelos y tía. Pero una carta la sacó de su confusión y de otras dudas, y que decía más o menos:

"_Siempre supe que serias una bruja como tu madre, pero igual fuiste una gran muggle. Espero que tengas el mismo empeño en el colegio de magia como en tu anterior escuela"_

Junto a la cata había varios libros de magia para jóvenes aprendices, pero no fue eso lo que la impacto. "Igual que tu madre". Quien fuera que escribiera aquella carta no era su tía, pero como quiera conocía a su madre ¿Sería su padre? Siempre le habían dicho que no tenia pero… Emely siempre había recibido apoyo cuando los demás no le prestaban atención ¿Y si él era su padre? Saco de un cajón un viejo peluche que cambiaba de color. Entonces era verdad, ella era un bruja… y tenía un padre.

Su tía se negó a que fuera a Inglaterra, de donde ella creía que venían las cartas y de que si ella tenia un padre, este ya se hubiese encargado de ella. Por el momento la convenció, aunque en su interior ella todavía tenía las esperanzas.

Las cartas siguieron. Él siempre fue un apoyo para ella, incluso si era alguien que no estaba presente. Durante 4 años eso no cambió hasta el día en que el Señor Oscuro revivió. Severus solamente le volvió a escribir un año después, incluso antes de que llegaran las notas de los TIMOS y la cata decía:

"_Querida Emely:_

_Lamento sinceramente no haberte escribido durante todo este tiempo, pero motivos ajenos a mi voluntad exigen que no lo haga. Esta es mi última carta para ti. Estoy seguro que este año te fue tan bien como los demás y que cuando te lleguen las notas tendrás las mejores calificaciones de tu clase._

_El por qué dejo nuestra correspondencia es para no involucrarte en asuntos que no merecen la pena de mencionar. Solo te pediré un último favor: sigue tus sueños y cumple tus metas, así lograrás todo lo que te propongas y además serás feliz._

_Te adjunto algo que he conservado todos estos años. Tu madre lo usaba. Cuando naciste ella dijo que te lo iba a entregar cuando fueras un mujer (¿O bruja?), el caso es que al parecer ella nunca pudo hechizarlo para que te llegara a su debido tiempo, por eso te lo envío hoy, porque desde ahora tu debes guiar tus propios pasos._

_No prometo escribirte de nuevo, pero te deseo lo mejor._

_Con los mejores deseos_

_S.S_."

La carta la dejo petrificada. El hermoso collar en sus manos se mojo con las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que aquel hombre era su padre y que era posible que jamás volviera saber de él. Días después sus abuelos regresaron de Inglaterra, donde estaban de visita, por unos rumores de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto. Entonces, al igual que su madre mucho tiempo atrás, supo lo que pasaba. No le quedaba más que resignase y desearle buena suerte.

Allá en el otro lado del Atlántico un hombre recordaba matar a su mejor amigo y su amor…

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo a Amps14, Myca, Isabella; y a Suleika. Sí, yo apoyo a Severus Snape...

¡Espero sus Reviews!


	3. el final de la tortura

Y el final...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Era un día nublado en Londres, pero aun así la alegría se sentía. El miedo había desaparecido. Él estaba sentado en la misma plaza donde había visto a su hija hacía tanto tiempo. En pocos minutos lo sentenciarían a muerte. El plazo había acabado.

Cuando todo terminó, él se había entregado solo y a unos cuantos más a los aurores. Todos fueron sentenciados a muerte por sus crímenes, pero Potter pensó que él tenía derecho a organizar todo antes de morir. La verdad, no sabía porque hacía a aquello, pero aquellas 24 horas le habían servido de mucho y ahora solo le restaba esperar la muerte.

Una joven caminaba con pasos inseguros cerca de la fuente. Parecía buscar algo. Se detuvo y lo pensó antes repreguntarle a él.

- Disculpe – le llamó

- ¿Si? – dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla, pues estaba sentado. Por fracciones de segundo vio como la vida le jugaba otra jugarreta. Justo cuando se había resignado y hasta esperaba con ansias la muerte, Emely, su hija, estaba allí parada frente a él. Mantuvo la cara de siempre pero no podía disimular cierta sonrisa de simpatía. Ahora ella debía tener unos 18 años.

- ¿Me puede decir dónde esta el cementerio del pueblo, por favor? Es que no soy de por aquí.

- Seguro. Puede seguir esta calle y llegará sin dificultad – dijo mientras le señalaba la dirección mediante un improvisado mapa hecho en la tierra con una varita.

- Muchas gracias – dijo y se marchó. Algo dentro de ella la había dejado inquieta después de hablar con el señor de la plaza. Había algo familia en él pero no podía decir que. Vio al final de la calle el cementerio y recordó el mapa en el suelo… el mapa… ¡El mapa! Tenía el nombre de la calle a un lado y ¡la caligrafía era la misma de aquellas cartas de su infancia! No había manera de equivocarse.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, pero al llegar a la plaza ya no estaba. La aprehensión se apoderó de ella y le preguntó a unas personas que había cerca si habían visto a dónde fue el hombre que estaba sentado allí. Le dijeron que fue calle abajo. Corrió más que caminó y justo antes de desaparecer en un recodo lo encontró, rodeado de aurores.

- ¡Espera! – le llamó. El giró para verla.

- Me tengo que ir

- ¿A dónde?

- Este señor esta siendo conducido para recibir la sentencia de su juicio por traición y asesinato – dijo uno de los aurores. En la comitiva estaba el joven Potter de su misma edad. Al verla llegar pensó que era el espíritu de aquella mujer que una vez vio en las memorias de Snape, hecho por el cual no él le perdonaba, pero que había servido para aclarar la confusión y conspirar contra Voldemort. Vio a Snape con cara pasmada. No esperaba aquello.

- Debo ir Emely

- Pero… - en su rostro refleja la contrariedad – Iré entonces – Snape parecía resignado.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry? – le pregunto Hermione al verle llegar al ministerio de Magia en un evidente estado de agitación. - ¿Y ella quién es?

- Ella es Emely, la hija de Severus Snape

- ¿Hija? – la cara de Hermione estaba llena de sorpresa

- Es una historia bastante larga… el caso es que esto no estaba en mis planes.

- Sigues deseando su muerte ¿No?

- Sí, bueno, ya no. Después de haber descubierto su motivo… jamás pensé que ella aparecería por acá, ni siquiera pensé que ella supiera quien era él.

- ¿Y que harás? – le pregunto. Harry se detuvo.

- Trata de que esto sea largo – tomo un puñado de polvos flu

- Harry… - pero ya se había ido.

El juicio había sido más largo de lo esperado. Se suponía que solo debían darle la sentencia. De no haber sido por el día extra que le dio Potter ahora estaría muerto. Pero no. Ahora estaba allí deseando haberlo estado. Así ella no hubiese sufrido más de la cuanta. Ni él.

¿Dónde estaba Potter? Estaba seguro que ése sí que no quería perderse el juicio ni mucho menos la sentencia. Por fin la iban a dictar. Estaba inusualmente intranquilo.

- Y ahora la sentencia – decía el jefe del Wizengamot – Al señor Severus Snape, enjuiciado por cargo de homicidio, traición, pertenecer al los mortífagos y tras él mismo haberse declarado culpable de los cargos y entregarse por su propia voluntad, el Wizengamot le encuentra… - la puerta se abre ruidosamente y allí parado en ella Harry Potter, el que venció al temido mago Voldemort

- Tengo pruebas que pueden mitigar la sentencia – fue lo que dijo y lo que pensó que nunca habría dicho en otras circunstancias. Él sabía lo que era crecer sin padres…

- Disculpe señor Potter…

- Tengo evidencia que demuestran que él no mató a Albus Dumbledore por su cuenta, sino bajo sus órdenes

- ¿Qué cosas dices? – Severus estaba pálido, si eso era posible ¿De donde habría obtenido aquellas cosas?

- Son pertenencias y memorias de Albus Dumbledore. Revísenlas, y por favor devuélvanmelas intactas – dicho esto, con paso seguro fue y ocupo un lugar en el público al lado de sus amigos.

El juicio continúo. Mediante las evidencias aportadas por Potter, y multarlo por no haberlas entregado antes, Severus Snape fue declarado culpable de la mayoría de casos, pero no condenado a muerte. Se le prohibía el uso de magia y de posesión de cualquier objeto calificado de ser parte de magia negra pero no le importaba. Lamentaba que su vida estuviera ligada al chico Potter, pero este dijo que no le agradeciera nada, porque aquellas cosas habían sido de su mentor y de seguro él nunca hubiese permitido que muriera así.

Emely se mudo a Inglaterra y Severus tuvo que irse vivir con ella porque a pesar de todo, no poder usar magia era un severo castigo de por si solo. No digo que vivieron felices para siempre, pues la batalla librada con el Señor Oscuro después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore e inclusive antes de esta había dejado profundas heridas en los participantes que nunca cerrarían.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^.^


End file.
